1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to connectors and particularly to a new and improved means and method for connecting cords which also permits pre-adjustment of cord length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The precision adjustment of the length of a cord followed by its secure attachment to another cord can be very important in many applications. For example, the curvature of an antenna surface must be accurately established so that the surface will properly reflect radio waves. Some antenna surfaces, such as those which are launched into space, are flexible so as to allow the antenna assembly to be folded and later deployed. One manner of pre-establishing the shape of such a flexible surface so that it will attain the proper curvature upon deployment is through the use of multiple tie cords which extend between the antenna surface and a network of draw cords running generally parallel to the antenna surface. The length of each of the tie cords must be adjusted, and often readjusted, relative to the lengths of the other tie cords until the proper antenna surface curvature is established. Their lengths having been determined, the tie cords are then connected to the draw cords.
Certain difficulties have been encountered, however, with previous methods used to adjust and connect the cords. For example, ball chain arrangements have been employed to permit length adjustment. Such arrangements, however, utilize a large number of parts and are therefore relatively expensive and heavy, payload weight being an important consideration when an antenna must be launched into space. Additionally, the ball-chain results in a rather coarse cord-length adjustment. Other types of arrangements, although they may be lighter and less expensive, often make cord length adjustment difficult resulting in frayed cords, or the adjustment mechanism may snag the antenna surface during antenna deployment.
In view of the above mentioned problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a simple and easy method for establishing and maintaining the shape of a flexible surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide lightweight, relatively inexpensive means for adjusting the lengths of and connecting a plurality of cords.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide cord adjustment and connection means which reduces fraying of the cords and snagging of the flexible surface.